Orochi Yasushi
Orochi was the previous leader of Tetsuo and is the main antagonist. Although he is now on Tetsuo's side, but he doesn't help him until he needs to. Although he is currently there as their teacher. He also seems to known Gin Kusari and Jun Izanagi. It is recently revealed that he was one of the top five royal guard members. Appearance Orochi maintains the appearance of a young child with distinctive silver hair and grey eyes. He wears a white robe with many different stones on it, their colours being blue,green and yellow. Personality He is heartless as he easily said to Tetsuo Yori that he has betrayed him and he said to the group that they will all die. He is also very manipulative, taking advantage of Tetsuo's loyalty and using it to make him a minion. But it seems he can be quite kind as he gave up the battle, and joined forces with him. He seems to be an extremely spartan teacher, while training against Tetsuo, Kira, Akemi Kiyoko and Kasumi he told them they couldn't release bankai but he could release shikai( which is extremely powerful.) Plot A fierce attack, the army of hollows Finally, a broken despair and a calm joy New powers, and new faces A duel in hell Genso training with Tomari Powers and Abilities Orochi is an exceedingly powerful combatant, being able to overwhelm three strong opponents at once with ease. He is also able to take a Bankai level opponent without releasing for a prolonged time. He is also able to hold himself against four captain level opponents, using their Shikai, without releasing for a prolonged period of time. He has also shown to fight a fellow former royal guard member with ease, and sustaining almost no strain on himself. Overwhelming Spiritual power He has a vast amount of spiritual power that he can easily control, he was able to bring the whole group to their knees just by exerting his spiritual power, also the group could not stand up until he left the area. It is shown to be evil. He has also said that he can use a forbidden kido tha you must have an extremely high spiritual power for(referring to his) Flash Steps Master He can use flash steps, as shown when he went away from the group. Later on when he battled Tetsuo, Kira Taka and Kasumi Hotaru, he was shown to easily dodge Tetsuo's and Kira's attack, and then in an instant get up high into the air. He was also able to easily dodge Kira's Mugen no Sora easily. Spear Master He has shown to use his huge spear(that is twice his height) with extreme proficiency despite his small stature, able to easily defeat Kasumi, even while using her Sai(something Kira could not do). He was also able to easily destroy a multitude of wires coming at him, with his sealed form. enhanced strength: Despite his miniature stature and unintimidating look, he has shown a large amount of strength. He is seen to be able to lift a huge spear with a large blade(the spear becoming twice as tall as him) with one hand and by using that spear, was able to smash Kasumi to the ground causing the ground to crack. He has also shown to be able to literally throw away a fully powered Seiten from Kira with ease. He was able to also effortlessly destroy Kasumi's wires with his sealed form. Hakai to Sozo:(lit: creation and destruction) Previously he was shown to use an extremely powerful blast attack that's radius is further than Seiten, creating huge destruction when released. This is recently shown that it has a name which is Hakai to Sozo.It is recently shown that this is a kido spell, with the incantation: O lord, grant me thy power used to create the world, let me use it again to destroy it!" Kido GrandMaster He has seen using a forbidden kido that you must have an extremely high spiritual power, and extreme extensive knowledge of kido to use. This kido is able to reverse time and the incantation is "Oh lord, use thy divine power of time to protect the ones i love, use it again to heal, and use it the last time to reverse destruction, Hakai no to Kuzure." It creates an orb of white light, then the light spreads out and engulfs everything, reversing all destruction to normal in the process. This technique also leaves the user taxed after usage. He has also shown using a technique called, Mizu o Yabutte, when attacked, he shattes like a mirror. He has also been seen using Hado no 96 Itto Kaso, without incantation and retain it's power. He also was able to use a Senju Koten Taiho(albeit with incantation for his purpose) with his Gokamesha technique to create a truly devastating explosion, the size of Las noches. High-Speed Regeneration For unknown reasons he has a unique ability to access high speed regeneration, although he isn't hollow his high speed regeneration functions the same, able to restore all wounds except for wounds to internal organs and the brain. Although for powerful enough attacks the impact remains. It seems that when he has to sacrifice his body for kido, it cannot be regenerated by his high speed regeneration. enhanced durabilty: '''Despite his child like and unimposing appearance. Orochi has shown incredible durability, even without his high speed regeneration, he has shown to be able to withstand his arm being decapicitated, and being cut severely by a Bankai attack, without any signs of weakening. He was also able to throw a '''Seiten away, without any damage on himself, and block lightning, and fire enhanced punches with ease. enhanced endurance: He was able to fight Kasumi's shikai, Kira's bankai and Tetsuo's demon form, all consecutively without tiring and still was able to defeat all of them ( except he gave up against Tetsuo) and even while retaining injuries he easily used flash steps to get away. Master hand to hand combatant While not largely shown, he has shown extreme proficiency in this area, able to easily block all of Akemi's shikai enhanced attacks and kick her away, without using his zanpakutou. Perceptive combatant He has shown a large amount of intellect instantly realising Tetsuo's objective before Tetsuo worked under him. Also he was able to figure out why Tetsuo had such a large increase in power. He has also shown to figure out what a person is talking about, without them revealing anything, as shown with Senju Yamashiro. Expert tactician He was shown in his training session against Akemi, Tetsuo, Kasumi and Kira, that he was able to read their strategies and reduce the effect of them by using his own abilities to counter them. Expert Manipulator He has shown to be able to easily manipulate people to work under him, giving them false hopes of salvation and false promises to help them achieve their goals, as shown when he did the same to Tetsuo. Zanpakutou Shikai: His shikai's name is Chikyu no Tamashii(lit: Earth's soul). It takes the form of a huge spear when sealed. Shikai Special Ability: He has recently revealed that his zanpakutou is able to control the force of gravity, his power is strong enough to repel a powerful Bankai attack from Kira effortlessly and reflect it back to him, defeating him in the process. He can use his gravity powers in a versatile way, from offence to defense, creating no weaknesses. Hason(lit: corruption) This technique makes gravity increase hugely making everything go toward the centre of the earth, this was able to effortlessly hold down Tetsuo in his demonic state. Bomei(lit: defection) This technique was able to easily repel Kasumi, Akemi, Tetsuo and Kira from attacking and push them a large distance away, also making a large crater in the ground. Miryoku(lit: attraction) this technique was able to pull Kasumi, Akemi, Tetsuo and Kira from a large distance away. Boko(lit: Assault) This technique makes gravity badly injure the opponents by seemingly invisible punches. Ototsu no Tamashii(lit: Uneven soul) This technique is a defensive technique, makes gravity go haywire, making it from light to heavy and heavy to light in seconds, making it negate attacks. Tamashii o okotta(lit: raging soul) This technique makes the weather go haywire, creating tornadoes and monsoons in a moments notice. Iyashi no tamashii(lit: healing soul) This technique heals most of the damage done by Orochi's zanpakutou, it also heals the opponnts. Gomakashi(lit deception) This technique creates one hundred clones of Orochi with the exact same reiatsu signature as the actual Orochi, making it impossible to tell which is real. Bankai: not yet revealed.